Sk8er BoiHP Style
by Lenora
Summary: AU SLASH ONESHOT HPDM Harry's a skater boy who's crushing on Cho Chang. She rejects him, and what's a skater boy's best friend to do to help heal a broken heart?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the song Sk8er Boi, or anything to do with those two items. I do own the original characters and the plot.

A/N: I had this idea when I was listening to the song and I knew I had to write a Harry/Draco story with it. I hope you enjoy. Also, this will be the first story sent to my beta.

_Italics_- thoughts and song lyrics

**Bold**- emphasis

_He was a boy _

_She was a girl _

_Can I make it any more obvious _

_He was a punk _

_She did ballet _

_What more can i say _

_He wanted her _

_She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well _

_But all of her friends_

_Stuck up their nose _

_They had a problem with his baggy clothes _

_He was a skater boy _

_She said see you later boy _

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_She had a pretty face _

_But her head was up in space _

_She needed to come back down to earth _

_5 years from now_

_She sits at home _

_Feeding the baby she's all alone _

_She turns on tv _

_Guess who she sees _

_Skater boy rockin up MTV _

_She calls up her friends _

_They already know _

_And they've all got_

_Tickets to see his show_

_She tags along _

_Stands in the crowd _

_Looks up at the man that she turned down_

_He was a skater boy _

_She said see you later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her _

_Now he's a super star _

_Slamming on his guitar _

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside_

_He's just a boy  
And Im just a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious  
We are in love  
Haven't you heard  
How we rock eachothers world_

_I'm with the skater boy  
I said see you later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know_

_I'm with the skater boy  
I said see you later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know_

Sk8ter Boy- HP Style 

A 17 year old boy with unruly black hair and stunning emerald green eyes stood in front of his high school, Hogwarts High. He was tall at 6'3", though noticeably shorter than his red headed best friend who towered over everyone at 6'7". The raven haired young man wore baggy black jeans that were at least three sizes too big. His oversized shirt read _My Imaginary Friend Thinks You Have Serious Issues_. On his feet was a comfortable pair of gray Airwalks. He was performing little tricks with his skateboard. This teen's name was Harry James Potter, the richest orphan in their town. Ever.

When he was one years old, Harry's patents were killed by one of their _supposed_ best friends, Peter Pettigrew. Peter had killed them for the supposed 'stealing' of what he considered 'his'. James. He had entered the Potter's home intent on just killing Lily and Harry. However, James wouldn't let the madman kill his wife and child, so James sacrificed himself so Lily could get away. Peter, however, caught up with her and he stabbed her viciously. Before he could reach Harry, the Potter's other two best friends, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black arrived. Remus grabbed Harry from Lily's arms as Sirius knocked the smaller Peter down.

The two took in Harry and they raised him as their own, while never letting Harry forget about his real parents.

Harry and his diverse group of friends were skaters. They spent a lot of their time trying out tricks and just basically messing around. Don't prejudge them though. All of the seven boys and five girls were good students. The boys in the group were Harry, his best friend Ron Weasley, a redhead just like his five brothers and one sister; Seamus Finnigan, a sandy haired boy who, off his board, was slightly clumsy; Dean Thomas, Seamus's best friend was the only black person in their group; Neville Longbottom had dark brown hair and is a walking disaster except when on his board. Hermione Granger had bushy brown hair usually contained in a ponytail when she was skating, any other time it was given free reign; Lavender Brown was a great looking girl that first started skating to get close to her guy friends along with twin sisters Padma and Pavariti Patil. The Patil twins were the best looking female seniors, according to Seamus and Dean.

Then the last three of the group joined after four years of constant dislike between the two skater groups. It all started in junior high and carried into high school. Then Neville started dating the only girl in the rival group and the groups agreed to a cease-fire and they merged into one group. Pansy Parkinson was never the most popular girl in the school but she was well known. She had shining blonde hair and a nose that slightly resembled a pug dog but she was friendly. Draco Malfoy was a gorgeous blonde god, as some girls in the school described him. He could be nasty and cruel when he feels threatened or when one of his friends was threatened. It took Draco and his best friend Blaise Zabini a while to fully trust the 'Gryffindors.' Likewise it took Harry and his friends several months to trust the sneaky 'Slytherins.' The names referred to the local legend about the four founders of the town: Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw. The legend stated that the four got along quite well until it came time to decide about the local school. Slytherin wanted it to be an all boys school, the other disagreed. So Slytherin left the town. Ever since then, the brave and foolhardy students were called Gryffindors, the studious called Ravenclaw, the meek called Hufflepuff, and the sneaky cunning students called Slytherin. There was always amnosity between the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

So the group was skating around outside the school waiting for the first bell to ring. Then they would stash their boards in Remus's classroom and hurry to Chemistry.

The roar of an engine brought half the courtyard to a standstill as a group of five girls got out of the car. They were the ballet club from the local private school come to use the gym. Their names were Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Merissa Warrington, and Cho Chang.

Harry's gaze locked on the graceful walk of Cho, he had been watching her for a couple years now. He decided that he would seize the moment now and ask her out. He skated over to the girls and he watched the other girls roll their eyes from behind Cho.

"Cho, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked. Cho blushed as she nodded. He kicked the skateboard up and he carried it with him as the two moved off to talk. Harry's group all started whispering loudly to each other and the girls in Cho's group just looked on with distaste.

"So Harry, what did you want to ask me?" Cho asked.

"Uh…w-would you like to go with me to the movies Friday night?" Harry asked.

"I'd love to," Cho said. Her friends all groaned. Harry grinned and he returned to his friends. Draco was the first to corner Harry and start talking with him.

"Way to go man!" Draco exclaimed. Just then the bell rang and the friend's rushed inside.

"What are you thinking?" Alicia demanded.

"What? He's cute," Cho said.

"I'll give you that, but he's such a little boy compared to Cedric," Marissa said.

"Oh! I wasn't supposed to say. But Cedric is going to ask you out tomorrow."

Cho's face lit up. "Cedric? Cedric Diggory is going to ask _me_ out?"

"Yep. He told me yesterday. So look especially cute tomorrow," Angelina said. The girls chattered on, completely forgetting the existence of a black haired boy.

The next night Harry showed up at Cho's door looking decidedly less scruffy then during school. His hair was effectably tamed and styled. He wore a forest green button up shirt and tight black jeans. Around his neck was a dragon pendant that his mother had left him. Normally it hung inside his shirt but he decided to leave it out for the occasion. He knocked on the door and Cho opened it wearing a little white dress that clung in all the right places. Harry's jaw dropped.

"Wow, Cho. You look awesome," Harry said.

"You two. Harry…I can't go with you," Cho said. Harry's face dropped.

"What! Why?"

"Because I had already told Cedric that I'd go out with him tonight. Sorry Harry."

"What does _Diggory_ have that I don't have?" Harry spat.

"He's a man. You're still a little boy. You're a skater for goodness sake!"

"You have a problem with skaters?" Harry asked tightly.

"Well yeah! Skaters are slackers. Everyone knows that."

"For your information, Hermione, Draco and I are the top three in our grade. We are not slackers! None of my friends are slackers!" With that Harry stormed away.

Harry reached the home he shared with Remus and Sirius, who had been together for twenty years. However they were out on a date that night because Harry was supposed to be as well. He ran into his room and he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He quickly dialed a familiar number. "Drake, can you come over?" Harry asked, anger fading to sadness.

"Sure. I'll be right over," Draco said. Harry could hear Draco putting on his shirt, which told Harry that Draco as using his hands free microphone for his house phone. Suddenly the image of Draco's milky white chest filled his head. The image made his mouth water and a blush rise to his cheeks. Harry suddenly had an idea why he wasn't more upset about Cho's rejection.

Within ten minutes, Draco was walking into Harry's room with a worried look on his face. "What's wrong Harry?" Draco asked.

"Cho didn't want to go out with me. She chose pretty boy Cedric Diggory instead."

"God Harry, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Draco looked at him oddly. "It's actually helped me."

"How?"

"It's helped me realize something that I've known but ignored till now."

"I still don't under-" Draco's next words were muffled suddenly by Harry's lips pressed against his. The press of lips continued for several seconds before Harry released Draco. Draco stood there his silver gaze unfocused as he looked at Harry. The dazed look on his face aroused Harry farther and as Harry licked his lips, Draco whispered something under his breath. "Finally you prat." And they were kissing again.

Five years later… 

Cho Chang sat on the couch at her aunt's home where she had been living for over four years. In her lap sat an adorable three year old. The little girl had an unsalted pretzel in her hand and she was slowly eating it. Cho was waiting for her aunt to come home so Cho could go to work. She was flipping through the channels when she suddenly saw the face of Harry Potter on MTV. His husky singing voice sent chills through her as she watched his video. She sighed. Why didn't it surprise her? Her dream man Cedric Diggory got her pregnant then left her. While the skater she rejected in favor of Cedric became rich and famous.

At the end of the video Cho noticed that the name of the band was _Silver Emeralds_. Emerald was obviously in reference to Harry's eyes, but what was the silver for, she wondered.

She picked up the phone and she called Angelina Weasley's house.

"Hello?" asked a male voice.

"Fred is Angelina there?" Cho asked.

"Yeah. Let me get her," Fred said. "Ang!"

"Hello?" asked the voice of Cho's long time friend.

"Did you know Harry Potter is a big time rock star now?" Cho demanded.

"Yeah. The whole Weasley clan is going to see his concert next week. Hey, Charlie backed out. You should come see him with us."

"Ok. Just let me know when and I'll be there," Cho said, hanging up.

Three days later… 

Cho stood in the crowd of Weasleys as they were ushered to the front row. They sat through the opening acts and the co-headliner _Good Charlotte_. Then finally _Silver Emeralds_ was up. The crowd roared as Harry and three other men walked out on stage. Harry's hair was longer now and his stunning eyes were no longer hidden behind glasses. It seemed that Harry still favored baggy clothes. As Harry sang and played his guitar, Cho noticed something…Harry's necklace was gone. As long as Cho had known Harry, he had always worn that dragon pendant.

After the concert was over, the Weasley's and Cho were shown backstage. Molly Weasley, the brood's mother, rushed over to the man that could only be Harry. Cho watched on as the Weasleys all greeted Harry. It was only after the last hugged him that Harry realized that a Weasley was missing. "Where's Charlie?"

"He had to work. We brought someone else though," Fred mentioned as he drug Cho foreword.

"Cho."

"Hi Harry," Cho said shyly. Suddenly Angelina's cell phone rang and she talked to whoever was on the line for a couple seconds.

"That was your aunt Cho. She said Thalia was doing fine."

"Who's Thalia?" Harry asked.

"My daughter," Cho said.

"Oh so you're married?" Harry asked.

"No. Cedric got me pregnant then left me."

"Always knew Diggory would turn out bad," commented a voice from behind Harry. Everyone looked to see a man with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail sitting at a table. Next to him was a little girl with messy black hair and a little boy the same age with sleek platinum blonde hair. The three year olds were busily coloring and completely oblivious to the noise around them. The man whispered something to them before signaling a burly man that came and stood by the children. It was obvious that the man was a bodyguard.

The blonde man walked up beside Harry and half a second before he reached Harry, Cho noticed something. He was wearing the dragon pendant. The same pendant that Cho had heard Harry say that only one person beside himself would ever wear it. The person that Harry was going to spend his life with. The blonde man put an arm around the taller man's waist. Harry softly kissed the blonde man. As the light fell on the blonde's face Cho recognized him.

"Draco Malfoy?" Cho asked. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and he put his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"Got it in one," Draco said. He suddenly frowned. "Thought Hermione and Ron were on vacation."

"We came home early so we wouldn't miss the concert," commented Hermione Weasley.

"Daddy look at the picture I drew for you!" cried the blonde boy. Harry knelt down by the child and he looked at the picture. It was a picture of four people; two with yellow hair, two with black hair. "It's you, Papa, Sissy, and me."

Draco knelt down too. "It's beautiful James. Why don't you draw something for Grandma?" Draco suggested. The little boy beamed and he scampered back to the table.

"Who are they?" Cho asked. Harry and Draco suddenly smiled.

"Our children. James Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Lily Potter. Sissy for short. They're twins."

"How?"

"Now really Chang, I would have thought you'd know all about that," Draco snarked. Harry elbowed him in the ribs.

"We found a surrogate mother for them and both of us donated sperm for the fertilized eggs. We were blessed with James and Sissy on the first try," Harry explained.

"Padma was nice enough to carry them for us," Draco said.

"I-I didn't know about any of this," Cho said, feeling overwhelmed.

"Where have you been? It's been all over the news that the hottest new band is led by an openly gay man who's raising two children with his husband."

"Husband?" Cho asked. Harry and Draco held up their left hands and on them were matching gold rings. The Malfoys watched as all of this became too much for Cho and she ran.

They all watched her go. "Took it better than I thought she would," Harry said.

Draco concurred. "I thought she'd faint." They shrugged, hoping that she would eventually come around. The family all caught up again.

Three months later, a song came out from _Silver Emeralds_ talking about a girl that said no to him and his feelings about that. Upon hearing that song, Cho knew that she had missed a great opportunity when she had run out on the Malfoys.

She regretted it for the rest of her life…

2nd A/N: Well what do you think? I'm up for writing a sequel if you want. Just find me a song to write to… Lol. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
